


The Little Prince

by lockewrites



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Thranduil is often always busy which means a threat to seeing the first that come with having a young elf. At least he'll make it to some.
Relationships: Thranduil (Tolkien)/Reader, Thranduil (Tolkien)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	The Little Prince

Because Thranduil was king he was often pulled away from you to attend meetings, or greet dignitaries, and other such royal important things. But since the day your son was born he vowed to never miss a moment. However it was a promise better said then kept. He couldn’t predict the amount of work that would be thrown at him, he couldn’t predict the problems that would arise in Mirkwood, he couldn’t predict the time away from you and your son.

As such, he missed many of the biggest moments in your sons life. When he first laughed, when he first began to crawl, and many others. You always rushed to find Thranduil when these moments happened. No one was ever angry when you entered a meeting with your son, boasting of some new feat he had achieved. Yet the moment your son began to lift himself into a standing position, began holding himself up using objects around him, Thranduil put all work aside.

Any work, any important meetings, were held in your chambers. He stayed by your side, never leaving you once, never wanting to miss a moment. If there was one major moment of your sons life that Thranduil would witness it was the first steps. So far it your son was still in the standing face, not yet placing a foot forward, not yet trying to balance without gripping. Both you and Thranduil knew that patience was all it would take.

Patience was difficult for the both of you, wanting badly to see your son take his first steps. Instead of trying to force it, each night you sat facing Thranduil, your son sitting up in front of you. Thranduil would call out, willing your son to stand, to take one foot and place it in front of the other and take his first few wobbly steps.

It took a few weeks before any sign of him walking began. Thranduil still refused to listen to his advisors and return to holding meetings in the proper atmosphere. He would not miss his sons first steps.

Tonight though, as your son stepped forward, Thranduil began calling his name, motioning towards himself. One step, then another step, and another before he fell. Fell straight into the arms of his father, who picked him up and held him against his chest. Thranduil was beaming with pride.

“He walked” he spoke with awe.

You smiled and nodded, standing to your own feet. Thranduil followed suit. 

“He did. And soon he’ll be wandering all around.” you spoke, leaning up to kiss Thranduil, and then place a kiss on your sons forehead.

“Our little prince” Thranduil whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted by me on tumblr (locke-writes)


End file.
